Armistice
by The Goth Detectiv
Summary: friction between the speedster and lady arrow. rated T for language and sexual shenanigans.


Raven hair. Then gone.  
><em>I hate it when he does that ninja thing<em>. But his laughter echoed with an eerie resonance that left the speedster apprehensive. Every. Single. Time.  
>Be careful, Wally thought. He said that all the time, to no one but himself.<br>_Be careful_.  
>Not that Rob couldn't handle himself. Known him for years. He was more than capable. They all are.<br>And then there's Artemis.  
><em>I mean, god who is she?<em>

Kid was dead, dead to the bone. The zeta tube could not carry the team back faster. He stole a glance at little Miss Archer. Closed off as usual. Not a shred of emotion, less it be sarcasm. Her brow was laced with sweat, much like the rest of them. _That's a good sign she's human, anyways_. A blonde ponytail was first to bob out. Careful not to make a sound, she was gone. Wally bade the team goodnight. His bed was calling.

Wally stumbled out of bed at a bleary seven am. The boys were off training. Megan was doing the ladylike thing of baking, and Artemis was sitting on the counter. They hadn't seen him approach. He slouched against the wall, listening in.  
>"...Wally's alright. I mean, his flirting is harmless, really. I think it's cute."<br>A snicker came from the archer. "Cute? More like pitiful. He'll chase any girl that he can. Can't wait to see his face when he finds out you and Conner are a couple."  
>He stopped breathing. The sound of their laughter sounded dimly far away. Megan...and Conner. <em>Tch...figures. He's...he's..<em>. Wally didn't know what she saw in him. He was more...strong? Taller? And he...just a scrawny loud-mouth with a lot of crass to spout. Real attractive.  
><em>Forget breakfast, my appetite was mysteriously gone<em>, he thought. His feet glided over the plush carpet as he headed back to his room. _Forget them...  
><em>A familiar sound slipped past Kid's ears. A blasé laugh. He turned. The boy wonder stood a distance from him.  
>"What do you want Robin?" Wally asked, more like mumbling from his now foul mood.<br>Robin shook his head. "Seriously Kid...still in your pj's? So unlike you. Not feeling the aster today?"  
>Wally shrugged. He didn't feel like putting up with his friends labyrinth words. Turning back, he heard Robin say, "Don't let the little things whelm you." The remnant of his laughter was all the remained with his disappearance. Wally sighed. No use going back to sleep. He was already too awake.<p>

Soon enough, he was staring at the white tile at his feet. Hot water stung his face. He rubbed his neck, trying to work on the kinks that had formed from a restless night of sleep. Bubbly suds slid down the curve of his back, the arch of his ear. Wally began to forget about the things that were said about him, letting the stress leave him. Working his fingers through the mess of red hair, he got the shampoo to work it's magic. The water was beginning to cool. He realized he had overstayed his welcome. Turning the silvery knob, he was left shivering. Wally grabbed a towel, skirting past the other rooms to return to his own.

The tattered remains of his uniform lay in a heap. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away, so there it lay on the floor, a red and yellow mass. He pulled on a faded pair of jeans and flopped onto his bed. Where motivation was, it was not here with him. A soft knock came. In the doorway stood Megan, looking delightful as ever.  
>"I made some muffins, if you'd like one," she said softly.<br>"Okay," was the indifferent reply of the speedster. The martian sighed and left. He had to get out, to run. Maybe that would make all the difference. Only him and his swift movements, his feet in the grass, slippery and soft. Pulling on a red T-shirt to offset his hair (or so he believed) and his goggles, his sped for the door.

His shirt was soaked by the time he returned. He wiped the stinging sweat from his eyes. Even the goggles couldn't keep it all out. His stomach rumbled. His appetite had returned after all. He glided through the cave to the kitchen with ease.  
>WHUP-BAM! Straight into the frigid blonde. And her mug of hot tea.<br>"FUU-!" was all Wally could say. He reeled back, right into the counter corner. The point struck his stride, he screeched in pain. He hit the floor, and clawed at his shirt. It was off in a flash. Wally looked up at Artemis, who stood watching him. "Thanks a lot."  
>She blinked before frowning. "Really Wallace? You think this is my fault? You shouldn't have been running around like a fucking madman through the cave!"<br>"Oh, so now I'm a madman? Before it was something along the lines of pathetic loser..." he stopped abruptly. Wally realized he had said too much. Basically just blown his cover. Artemis' eyes widened, then narrowed. Kid returned with his own icy stare. "Nice to know what you really think of me." He stood then, grabbing his shirt off the linoleum.  
>"What, you actually care what people think of you? Thought you were above all that shit?"<br>"Well unlike you, I don't enjoy being insulted behind my back."  
>The lady archer scoffed. "You are blowing this way out of proportion Wallace. You shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place!"<br>"Tch... and for the record, it's not a crime to flirt."  
>"Making a fool of yourself should be."<br>"At least I don't whore myself out to get attention." The words tumbled out before Wally could figure out that those words hit Artemis like a shower of her own deadly arrows. The line was now crossed. All bets of civility were off. She took a step forward.  
>"You little-" She lunged at him, hands going for his throat. But Wally was as quick with his mind as he was with his feet. He grabbed ahold of her wrists, and slammed Artemis back into the cabinets. She clenched her teeth, trying not to make a sound. Her body writhed, fighting against being held captive. To no avail could Artemis make any leeway. Their eyes were locked in a fierce optical war, neither one wavering.<br>And then the strategy changed.

He wasn't ready for this.

The fullness of her lips encompassed his. It sent his mind reeling, tumbling into a hormonal cavern he had never ventured. He was lost now, and something else took over; instinct. Wally kissed her back. There was something so blissfully simple about the action he just couldn't wrap his head around. This was here and now, and he was in it, full fledged and fiery and painfully inexperienced. More than he'd ever like to admit. But there was something about Artemis that drove him mad. At first he had hit on her (like he did every girl). Most either laughed it off or put him down right then and there. But she...she fought him right back. Didn't take any of it, even if it was just playful banter. Artemis shot back all her words like she was under a terrorist attack by rhetoric assassins. But what was this? A softer side Wally had never met. All of a sudden, she was a girl, not just another facet of the team, not just one of the boys holding her own. This was the Artemis Wally had only vaguely daydreamed about, an Artemis he thought could never be. This couldn't be real.

For once, he was right.

A slap awakened him from the tender moment. Wally realized the grasp he has on Artemis had loosened, and all that was merely a distraction to get herself free. He was left with his arms still in position, his face tingling and red. Artemis was gone. Strength may work, but strategy and intelligence always triumph. With a heavy sigh and a soft thud, his arms dropped to his side.

"What the hell..." was all he could manage.


End file.
